¡MALDITA OBSESIÓN!
by Geanella-Asakura
Summary: Sakura vivirá la pesadilla más grande que jamás imagino, todo a causa de los enfermizos celos de su ex novio,se va del pueblo para hacer una nueva vida junto a su mejor amigo y otra persona que sera el amor de su vida.¿El maldito ex novio la dejará?CAP2UP
1. SOLEDAD EN MI INTERIOR

**Maldita Obsesión**

By: Geanella Asakura

La oscura noche envolvía a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras del país del fuego, este pueblo se caracterizaba por ser un lugar donde se respiraba tranquilidad, todos vivían en completa armonía. En una casa pequeña de un hermoso jardín que contaba con diferentes tipos de exuberantes flores, que estaba situada en la parte más habitada del pueblo, se encontraban dos chicas que a simple vista solo estaban conversando de situaciones cotidianas pero en realidad una de ellas escondía un triste pasado.

Sakura Haruno, una chica de 19 años de cabellos extrañamente rosados hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros de deslumbrantes ojos jade que contrastaba armoniosamente en su fino rostro, tenía una figura bastante envidiable y proporcionada a su altura ya que no era ni muy alta ni muy baja. Ella miraba a su amiga Ino Yamanaka de 23 años de brillosos cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, de mirada sincera también poseía una sin igual figura prominente y de estatura alta. Ino se encontraba sirviendo té y galletas en la mesa.

¿Naruto también te escribió? – Pregunto Ino distraídamente mientras preparaba algo en la cocina, el silencio de su acompañante la hizo voltear - ¿Sakura?

Ehhh.... si, claro que si Naruto me escribió una carta como de 5 paginas detallándome todo lo que había hecho en recompensa por no haberme escrito casi tres semanas... además me contó que la esta yendo bien en Konoha.

Lo extrañas mucho... –afirmo Ino sonriendo tristemente.

Claro que lo extraño... se fue hace 2 años... creo que ya se olvido de nosotras... además según leo en sus cartas, que, por cierto ya no son tan numerosas como antes –suspira- tiene nuevos amigos...

Sakura por favor... no seas egoísta, siempre vamos a querer lo mejor para nuestros amigos.

Ino... ¿crees que no lo se? Pero si Naruto hubiera estado aquí cuando paso... eso... él me hubiera protegido... era... su deber como hermano. –dijo con un nudo en la garganta que cada ves se hacía más grande.

Ya basta Sakura... no puedes lamentarte amiga por favor... y tu misma nos pediste que no le dijéramos nada de lo que paso...

Si le hubiera dicho, Naruto al día siguiente hubiera estado aquí, ¿Qué pasa con sus estudios y sus logros? – la pelirosa mira a través de la ventana imaginando un mundo lejos de ese pueblo - no hubiera sido justo con él.

Comprendo... – la rubia la mira con cariño.

Te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has brindado – indico la pelirosa con una actitud tímida a su mejor amiga.

No tienes nada que agradecer somos amigas pero necesito que pongas de tu parte por favor desde que paso... eso... tu ya ni sonríes. Quiero ver a la Sakura que conozco siempre alegre y extrovertida. – Decía una Ino preocupada pasándole la tasa con té

No es fácil, la vida me ha puesto obstáculos demasiado grandes. -Sakura miraba su tasa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Se que por más que pasen los años no te repones de la muerte de tus padres, pero amiga ellos están en el cielo... en un lugar mucho mejor del que estamos nosotras. -Ino se levanto y abraza a su mejor amiga.

Sabes que puse de mi parte y salí adelante... pero de nuevo la vida se encargo de lastimarme... con lo que paso con él... –lagrimas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas

Ya paso, gracias a dios tomaste la decisión de denunciarlo... ahora levanta tu rostro y tu orgullo de mujer, y sal delante de nuevo, todos te estamos apoyando. –la rubia miraba reprochándole su actitud.

Créeme lo estoy intentando. Debo irme ya es tarde, mañana debo trabajar. –Sakura se levanto de su cómoda silla y observo a su amiga con cariño.

Pero no puedes esperar a que llegue Sai para que te acompañemos. – decía su rubia mejor amiga mirándola con suplica.

El debe estar muy cansado por trabajar todo el día, no seas así con tu esposo. Además hace ya una semana que nos dijeron que ese hombre se había ido del pueblo. – la pelirosa le sonrío de forma amarga y triste.

Solo prométeme que me llamaras apenas pises la casa. –Pidió acompañándola a la puerta principal.

Tranquila no quiero un regaño de tu parte así que todo lo haré al pie de la letra. –Sakura se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha

Más te vale... Cuídate mucho. -dijo sonriendo

Si... nos vemos mañana –se despidió caminando lejos de la casa.

Sakura caminaba con la mirada perdida, por un sendero rodeado de árboles. Vivía en las afueras del pueblo, se dirigía a su casa, esa casa donde le traía tantos recuerdos tanto buenos como malos. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y las lágrimas cayeron sin aviso, solo dolor era lo único que albergaba su corazón.

_- - - - - - - _

_Sakura estaba enfrente de su novio Kabuto, un hombre__ alto que usaba anteojos y poseía su cabellos blancos revueltos, no tenía más 25 años. Su figura era delgada hasta algo desgarbado. El chico estaba enojado, la miraba con desaprobación._

_¿Por que demonios te fuiste sin avisarme.... te costaba llamar al maldito celular, pero claro como estabas con la estúpida de tu amiga y su esposo preferiste ir a divertirte, no - Kabuto agitaba los brazos muy sobresaltado._

_Era el cumpleaños de Ino, ella es mi amiga de la infancia ¡vamos Kabuto tu la conoces! Además sabes que no tenía dinero, ni el celular, ni mi cartera, ellos pagaron todo. Yo había decidido un tiempo para poder relajarme. – la pelirosa se pasaba las manos por la cabeza._

_¿Relajarte de quien... de mí? Ya déjate de tonterías solo tienes que preocuparte por mi y solamente por mi. – se acerco a Sakura y sin pudor la agito por los hombros._

_¡Me tienes harta Kabuto! No se en que te has convertido, tu no eras así... desde que empezaste el vicio en las puestas... – Sakura se soltó del fuerte agarre de Kabuto_

_¡Ya! Ya se que hice mal en apostar el restaurante de tus padres, pero te dije que los voy a recuperar, tengo una racha de suerte en este momento, citare al tipo ese que me gano y te devolveré tu restaurante. –expreso sobresaltado interrumpiendo a Sakura._

_Me estas diciendo lo mismo desde hace un mes... ya no te creo... – la pelirosa movió la cabeza negativamente- estoy cansada ya no lo puedo soportar... - nerviosa- terminamos._

_¡¿Qué?! -Kabuto se le desorbitaron los ojos y la miro respirando agitadamente No... Tú eres mía. -se abalanza encima de ella-_

- - - - - - -

Te odio Kabuto... --Sakura seguía caminando por el sendero y una mano sobo su mejilla derecha, la piel estaba de un color morado profundo- Hermano...

- - - - - - -

_Sakura corría por el parque principal __del pueblo por alguna razón extraña Naruto la había citado en ese lugar en ves de ir a su casa como siempre hacían._

_¡Naruto! –grito la pelirosa agitando su mano, esto hizo que llamara la atención de un chico rubio de 17 años de una zorruna sonrisa, alto y de un cuerpo varonil muy bien formado a pesar de su corta edad. Naruto que miraba distraído hacía otro lado giro el rostro para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, su hermana._

_Sakura-chan – la miro sonriendo._

_Haber jovencito por que se supone que me citas en un lugar así... –dijo la pelirosa divertido._

_Ehhh... Sakura... quiero decirte algo demasiado importante. –decía un rubio nervioso._

_¿Qué esta pasando? Tu solo me dices mi nombre cuando es algo serio._

_Si... me conoces muy bien... me... salio la beca... para estudiar... en Konoha. –tartamudeaba el rubio mirándola entristecido._

_Ahhh!!! Naruto felicidades –se abalanzo enzima de él – ¡¡te dije que ibas a pasar el examen!!!_

_Jeje si Sakura-chan –se rascaba la nuca con una mano y con la otra abrazaba a Sakura. – es que nunca se me dio eso de estudiar... por eso pensé que no iba a pasar._

_¡Ahora te mudaras a Konoha a estudiar por 4 añ...! –no termino la frase la pelirosa por que por fin cayo en cuenta que su amigo... mejor dicho su hermano se iría lejos de ella por 4 años...o quizás encuentre un mejor empleo aya y se quede para siempre... se alejo de él dándole la espalda. –Naruto... te ayudaré hacer las maletas y haremos una fiesta de despedida... ¡estoy tan feliz por ti! –decía llorando a mares pero en su voz no dejaba que se reflejará el dolor de perderlo ahora a él, sería tan egoísta si Naruto se enterara que le dolía en el alma que se fuera.- Bien... debo ir a contárselo a Ino, necesito que me llames en la noche para que coordinemos todo... nos vemos después de Naruto. –ella seguía dándole la espalda y en esa misma dirección se fue corriendo... lejos... antes que Naruto se diera cuenta._

_Sakura-Chan... perdóname –dijo encaminándose a su apartamento._

- - - - - - - - - -

Se estaba acercando a su casa con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sentía que su vida no podía ser más miserable. Alzo la mirada observando que nada en su hogar había cambiado desde que tenía uso de razón ese siempre había sido su casa, pero ahora tenía el presentimiento que ese lugar cada vez se hacía más grande para ella.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella apenas cumplía 15 años, un maldito borracho que decidió ese día conducir ebrio choco de frente a sus padres que venían de acabar otra jornada en el restaurante, el accidente fue tan fuerte que el carro de sus padres dio muchas vueltas y fue aventado casi 10 metros muriendo ellos instantáneamente.

Cuanto dolor, cuanto sufrimiento pero ella había tenido la fortaleza de salir adelante gracias a sus amigos, logro sacar adelante el restaurante haciéndolo un lugar más ameno donde las familias del pueblo se reunían y disfrutaban todos juntos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una presencia extraña, una sombra salio de improviso y se poso al frente de ella logrando un grito de miedo por parte de Sakura.

¡Noooo! - retrocedió instintivamente

Continuara

Hola a todos los fans de este anime espectacular, les saluda Dulce Geane, espero que les guste este fic que con mucho cariño les traigo para ustedes, es mi primer fic en el mundo de Naruto... mis otras publicaciones han sido de Shaman King e Inuyasha.

Ojala me puedan dejar un review y hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo.

Feliz nuevo año 2010 para todos ustedes les deseo lo mejor.

Geanella Asakura

"Sigue tus sueños... es lo único que mueve a tu verdadera esencia."


	2. ENCUENTRO MALDITO

**Maldita Obsesión**

By: Geanella Asakura

Estaba completamente asustada, todo su ser se puso alerta, tenía tanto miedo de lo que podría pasar...

¡Espera! Sakura soy yo Kiba, tranquila... - Un hombre alto la miro sorprendido, el chico poseía una sonrisa picara, sus cabellos desordenados color café contrastaban con su piel bronceada. Era muy alto y lucía realmente preocupado.

¡Dios! No vuelvas hacer eso, me asustaste demasiado. - Sakura estaba aterrada y respiraba agitadamente mirando a Kiba.

Perdóname quería darte una sorpresa soy un tonto no pensé que reaccionarías así... pero claro que lo harías después de lo que pasaste. -Kiba abrazo a Sakura sobreprotectoramente.

No te preocupes ya paso... –Sakura lo miro más tranquila-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto algo enojada.

Bueno, Naruto me llamo me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, dice que no eres la misma de antes y no sabe el por que... y eso le esta frustrando mucho -nervioso- me pidió el favor que viniera a ver como estabas...

Hay Kiba, no debiste molestarte...

Sakura... vamos hablar... –dijo sonriéndole

¿Naruto? –pregunto mirándolo indecisa

Naruto... –dijo Kiba mirándola seriamente.

Tu también quieres que le diga la verdad... –lo observo enojada

Prepare comida para los dos... –le enseño un cartucho de plástico que olía muy bien.

¿Cocinada por ti? Y por que el cartucho tiene el logo del restaurante del tío Yamato. - con una leve sonrisa Sakura lo miro interrogante.

Bien, me descubriste. Sabes que no soy buen cocinero, te diré la verdad, lo compre. -Kiba rió realmente fuerte.

Casi no lo note enserio... ahora te vas a quedar ahí o vamos a entrar a probar este delicioso platillo preparado por el tío Yamato.

Perfecto, me parece lo más razonable señorita. –Kiba le dio pase a Sakura y se encaminaron a la casa

-----------

Llevaban dos horas conversando de situaciones normales y cotidianas. Al fin Kiba sintió que era el momento exacto para abordar el tema.

Me gusto mucho hablar contigo, espero que se repita más seguido Sakura.

Gracias por hacerme compañía eres un gran amigo. –le sonrió

Bueno tu sabes a mi siempre me da por ser un buen amigo –se rió con ganas contagiando la risa a la pelirosa- Sakura, por que no le quieres decir a Naruto toda la verdad... –pregunto algo cuidadoso.

Kiba, no empecemos por favor. –se levanto mientras recogía los platos

Respeto tu decisión... pero estas sobrellevando este dolor tu sola, ni siquiera has dejado que Ino te ayude mucho.

No quiero ser una carga para ustedes... –dijo retirándose un momento para llevar los platos a la cocina

Sakura por dios no eres un carga eres nuestra amiga... –se levanto para darle alcance hasta la cocina

Kiba... se que intentas ayudarme al igual que todos pero nadie ni siquiera Naruto me puede ayudar con este dolor con esta amargura que siento –dijo colocando una mano en su pecho.

Sakura... ¿has pensado en irte del pueblo...? –la miro seriamente.

La verdad no... ¿Por qué? - pregunto lavando los platos.

Siento que sería bueno que cambiaras de ambiente... por que no aprovechas que iré a Konoha a comprar unas cajas de medicina que necesito para la veterinaria.

No quiero ir a Konoha... por que todos quieren ir a ese lugar... –La pelirosa termino de lavar los platos ofendida.

¿No te gusta Konoha? –pregunto ayudándola a secar los platos.

No es que no me guste Kiba, simplemente es un lugar que no esta en mis planes ir.

Testadura, cabezona... –le dijo mirándola desaprobatoriamente...

Di lo que quieras no iré. –dijo encaminándose a la sala

Bueno al menos lo intente... –Kiba tomo sus llaves... –Sakura si cambias de opinión me iré en dos días.

Si te hace feliz... te llamaré para decirte que no voy en dos días – dijo la pelirosa muy segura.- Te acompaño ya es muy noche ¿no quieres pedir un taxi?

Vamos no me subestimes no soy débil, mira mis músculos -le enseño su brazo ni tan grueso ni tan delgado- ves... –sonrío orgulloso.

Si me convenciste, vamos... – lo toma del brazo hacía la puerta principal

Es una bonita noche, ven -ahora él la toma del brazo hacía afuera

----------

Ambos caminaron aproximadamente 6 metros lejos de la entrada, Kiba sin previo aviso se sienta en el verde pasto.

¿Qué haces? –pregunto observándolo.

Siéntate un rato aquí –dijo señalando el espacio vacío al instante Sakura lo imito- lo que has pasado a sido muy difícil, solo quería decirte que siempre vas a contar conmigo, con Ino, Sai, Naruto aunque no este, con Kirami. Todos te vamos apoyar. Eres una mujer demasiado fuerte, yo te admiro. – le dijo mirando al cielo.

Gracias, esas palabras fueron hermosas – sus ojos tuvieron un escozor extraño. – por cierto como te va con Kirami... hace una semana que no la veo.

Nuestra relación va excelente... solo que ella debe ir cada cierto tiempo donde sus padres... quedan algo lejos de aquí. –dijo Kiba sonriendo

Ya veo... es por eso que no la he visto por aquí últimamente. –También le sonrío- me alegra que ayas encontrado a tu persona especial.

Gracias amiga... –se levanta de un salto – vamos Sakura –la ayuda a levantarse.- ahora ve a tu casa yo seguiré por aquí –señalo el sendero oscuro.

Gracias por todo... nos vemos mañana – se despidió de Kiba agitando su mano mientras este se perdía en la oscuridad.

Si, es una noche preciosa –la pelirosa miró al cielo por última ves... se dio la vuelta sonriendo pero se le paro el corazón era imposible, era un espejismo lo que sus ojos veían.

Buenas noches... mi amor –Kabuto estaba parado mirándola sádicamente él estaba en la mitad del camino entre ella y su casa, miro su casa como si estuviera muy lejos, algo le decía que quizás no volvería entrar.

Dios mío.... no... No es... es - comenzó a llorar ruidosamente - MENTIRA -gritaba histérica.

Pensé que me recibirías mejor... –Kabuto dio un paso hacía ella- No nos vemos hace ya un mes y medio.

¡No te atrevas acercarte...! -grito histérica retrocediendo- la policía te encontrará y... y estarás encerrado de por... vida -comenzó a temblar

Eso lo veremos... por que después de encargarme de ti... y sabes que te lo mereces por ser una mala novia, me encargaré de tu amiguito por querer tirarse a mi mujer. –saco la lengua y se la paso por los labios morbosamente.

¡No! A Kiba no le hagas nada... por... favor -rogaba más fuerte llorando con los ojos desorbitados.

Eso lo decidiré yo... ahora -saco un bate de béisbol de una mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro- te daremos un castigo fuerte y que mejor que mi bate favorito. -avanzo otro paso- vamos amor mío te quiero escuchar gritar fuerte mi nombre... –sonrió malévolamente.

Corrió hacía ella agitando el bate, instintivamente Sakura también comenzó a correr de lado contrario pero se tropezó, asustada miro como el bate se acercaba a su rostro, Sakura se protegió con los brazos aguatando el dolor agudo que le produjo ese golpe, aprovecho que Kabuto aparto el bate para ver los resultados en el rostro de ella pero Sakura alzo su pierna derecha pateando fuerte la entrepierna de Kabuto, el cayo al suelo de rodillas con el rostro contraído, Sakura tomo fuerzas y lo volvió a patear en la cara dejándolo derribado en el piso, observo su casa y corrió hacía ella despavorida... cerro la puerta con vehemencia colocando seguros en la misma, luego recordó la puerta de atrás y también la aseguro.

Se acerco al teléfono sus manos temblaban demasiado, marco un número que se sabía de memoria y espero con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Agudizo el oído y escucho como su puerta principal era golpeada estrepitosamente.

MALDITA NO TE ESCAPARAS, SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ MUERTA.... MUERTA –gritaba descontrolado Kabuto golpeando con el bate la puerta.

Sakura lloraba sin control para tratar de callar los sollozos tan fuertes se llevo una mano a la boca. Al fin luego de sonar varias veces el teléfono dio tono

¿Hola? ... ¿alo? ¿Quién habla? ¡Respondan! -hablaba una persona en la otra línea

......... -Sakura por más que quería hablar no salía nada de su boca estaba en estado de shock pero al finalizar los golpes de la puerta siendo remplazados por un silencio casi asfixiante logro despertar- AYUDA... -grito descontrolada por los nervios

¿Sakura? ¿Amiga eres tú? ¿Qué te paso? -pregunto asustada Ino

INO.... ESTA AQUÍ QUIERE ENTRAR VOY A MORIR... AHHH -grito al oír que intentaban entrar por la puerta de atrás, sin pensarlo colgó el teléfono y corrió a la puerta de atrás debía poner alguna barricada para que no entrara....

Tenía un mueble de madera antiguo donde colocaba ciertos objetos de valor, con todas las fuerzas a pesar que sus brazos estaban entumecidos por el dolor arrastro el mueble contra la puerta lo empujo para que diera soporte. Nuevamente silencio. Quizás podía aprovechar e irse por la puerta principal pero que probabilidades que logrará huir tenía... se quedo estática en medio de la sala escuchando cualquier ruido extraño, su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse probablemente habían pasado 5 minutos o más y no había señales de él. Quizás se harto y se fue o quizás estuviera esperando el momento para atacarla por detrás, nuevamente el corazón se le acelero y su piel se erizo por el miedo comenzó a girar en su propio eje para verificar que el lugar estuviera vacío... nada... 10 minutos nada... 12 minutos... escucho un ruido en la parte de arriba de la casa.

La ven...tana -Sakura con la mirada aterrada recordó que siempre la tenía abierta por que le daba calor en las noches. Esperó algún otro ruido y este mismo llegó a los segundos eran pasos arriba, miro la puerta principal abalanzándose contra ella, le quito los cerrojos cuando lo logro, la abrió y corrió como nunca en su vida hacía afuera.... miro para atrás temiendo lo peor y minutos después el salía observándola como un cazador apunto de obtener a su presa. Al volver los ojos hacía adelante se encontró con una luz que la cegó.

Eran las luces de un carro junto a unas sirenas, luego todo fue en cámara lenta, por que se vio envuelta en los brazos de un policía y otros cuatro se abalanzaban contra Kabuto. No lo podía creer, habían venido a salvarla. Vio como lo esposaban y forcejeaban contra él mientras Kabuto solo la miraba sonriendo cínicamente. Luego solo escuchaba los ecos de las voces a su alrededor pero todo se volvió negro.

Continuara...

Lo siento. Sé que muchos me matarán por dejarlo así... muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews este fic va dedicado a las personas que se tomaron las molestias de dejar un comentario positivo y sus buenos deseos para mí. Esta humilde escritora se los agradece y les promete conforme el fic avance también iré mejorando mi forma de escribir.

Agradecimientos especiales por supuesto a

**NinfaOscura-18**

**mao15**

**Aury Ruiz**

**setsuna17**

**Sasuke-Naruto**

**sakuratrc**

**katia**

**laurita261**

**Angel**

**Asakura Kyo**

**Citrus-Gi**

**Krounbain**

**Krounbain**

**SONNY-SK**

**josselyndel**

Ustedes son mi inspiración. Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo Dios los bendiga

Geanella Asakura

"Sigue tus sueños... es lo único que mueve a tu verdadera esencia."


End file.
